mucfandomcom-20200215-history
The Godfather: Control of France City
The Godfather: Control of France City is a real-time adventure third-person shooter game made by Montana Hills Studios that is set in the Godfather universe, the game will be released in 2026. The new game has been licensed by Golden Age Games and takes place in France City in 2015, 18 years after the beginning of the first film. The player will have to help out Corleone family just like in the first game and must fight or plan their way to the top to become the Don of France City and have a crime family. (After completing the game, the player can choose or select and call his own family, create a logo, hierarchy, choose the character models or create own characters, voice them, create to them outfits, choose the city where your family from, or create your own city, God knows where, call it, and name the members of your family and create own story from fall to rise of your family with cutscenes and also, create gangs, drug cartels, and rival crime families and important events of your crime family's history, and also, you can create your own game over screens and etc.), also, this is a first episode of the The Godfather: France City Kingpins, which is a big episode in Crossover Mayhem. From the beginning you have seven or ten thugs, you seem to be the head of a gang. Your lawyer in the bottom right corner on the game screen gives you recommended jobs, or you can check your file for other jobs. You can attack civilians, get the money, hid them so no-one sees them, hit folks with pipes, and of course use guns, plus you can train soldiers, or hit the bank. It can be played on a number of consoles, PS4, Xbox new one, Xbox 1, PC, Wii U and Nintendo NX. The highest ranking member of a family (the one with the most respect points) is the Don, the next are the underbosses, and the next are capos. There are many other ranks to climb beforehand. And must become the Don of the France City. Characters *Freaky Willy - Your boss *Tom Hagen - Your lawyer *Luigi Pennino - Your underboss And many more. Shopkeepers *Eileen Medicine - Manager of Hotel Medicine *Mario Stracci - Manager of Straccis' docks *Joe the Elegance - Owner of The Elegante Many more and more. Ranks *Citizen - A beginning associate to crime family and a slave for soldato *Worker - A guy who is a slaveshoe fo' higher ranks and gun for hire for soldato *Truck Driver - A guy who drives the trucks and chaffeur for soldato *Wise Guy - A member who's workin' for soldato, that beats up da debtors for the family *Security Guard - Don's personal hitman and enforcer to family and also works for soldato *Assassin - A hired killer who kills people in cotracts and works for soldato *Spy - The associate who's spying on feudal families and supplyin' da information, drugs, weapons, etc. and workin' for soldato *Soldier - A "made man" in the family, lower ranks works for him *Capo - A big fish of the family, dat who commandin' people *Underboss - The guy who makes and gives orders to people and commandin' people *Lawyer - The guy who helps the boss with financial and law troubles and advising the boss, sumtimes makes orders and commands people *Don - Boss of whole famiglia *Don of France City - The Emperor of the whole France City Families in France City *Corleone Family - Controls whole France City *Barzini Family - Is at war with Corleones *Cuneo Family - Bearly alive, butt fightin' *Stracci Family - Almost dead, butt fightin' *Tattaglia Family - Surviving members from da sewers is still fighting Families in USA *Montana's Cartel - The drug cartel of kingpin Tony Montana *O'Neille Family - Shraemrock O'Neille's irish syndicate *Deadshot's Gang - An typical street gang led by Deadshot *Travonni Family- Biggest crime family alliance of USA, led by Travonni (Allies) *Boggel's organized crime ring - Wagner brothers' crime ring, led by Emilio Wagner/Timothy Boggel *Abruzzi's Escape Gang - Jail escapees and gangsters, led by Chicago's former crime tzar, who is also a half-ghost and boss and friend of the murderer of Phil Leotardo, John Abruzzi Neighborhoods in France *Little Town - The Italian's city, Barzini's hausz *New Town - Barzinis' trying to take it over, butt failz, Stracci's least used hideout *Old Town - Old-azzhoul of a city. Cuneo's least used base of operations *Crazy Town - Surviving Tattaglias hide here in the stinkin' sewers *Mid Town - Corleones's main base is here *Paris - Barzini's cave-and-mansion hideout is here. And it's a big border and village around FC *Harepini - Gangs' main turf *Paris Bronx - Gangs' secondary turf *East Harepini - France's craphole apartment turf *Corkwood - Place fo' hiding *Wicked City - Crazy Town's separation and FC's borough *Mental Island - Island, where Crazy Town and Wicked City is located. *France City Suburbs - A big, suburban city *France City Outskirts - Outskirts of the city with a lake and a cabins *Slumsville - France's slums turf is here. *Wellsington Heights - Place, where some random people lives. Neighborhoods in USA *Miami - Tony Montana's city, but some Corleones also live here. East and west parts of city controlled by Cuneos and Straccis. Half of rest (south) of city controlled by Tony Montana and his drug cartel. North part of city is controlled by John Abruzzi's gang. *New York City - City dat Barzinis are trying too take over, butt failz. O'Neille's turf. *Chicago - Redblue-azz city, with hobos and dumbs. Twins, Lupertazzi and Abruzzi's turf. *Atlantic City - Casino city. Boggel's turf. *Gotham - Batman's city. Deadshot's turf. *Detroit - Known for car producing. Bölsson's turf. *Fargo - Fortunato's birthplace. Crews and/or regimes In the game, it is possible to create your own crews and/or regimes in families. The purpose of these crews/regimes are to assist the player while he's out in town, or helping him take over shops. There is also a crew/regime leaderboard that shows the rankings of the crews/regimes from each family. Missions In gang *Prologue (CoFC) - Defend yourself from Travonnis *Entership - Meet the gang members *First Hit - Get a hit contract *Targeter - Find Ettore Cicco *First Blood - Kill Ettore Cicco *First task, errand and favor - Do your first task, errand and favor *Welcomness - Meet the gang leader and learn how to fight and shoot *Street Problems - Rob a shop and get away with money from cops *Who cares about Law? - Rob a bank and negotiate with a cop *First Earnings - Extort a business and racket and bribe the police sergeant *Talk with the Chief - Drive to the police station and keep a police chief on payroll *Act of Betrayal - Kill with Corleones soldatos that goes to help you all gang members that you was in membership In family *Entering the Family - Meet the members of Corleone family *Upgrade the Skills - Learn how to shoot with Concentration mode *Enemies will Die! - Kill Straccis at the Holden Holdings *Learning the Mob Way - Kill Tattaglias in a shoot-out at Crazy Town Waterfront *Hunt Season - Kill Cuneos at the Holden Warehouse *Always keep Things Clean - Wins cops back on payroll and kill Tattaglias *This Is Corleones's Turf - Take over a factory and kill all Cuneos *This Is Ours Now - Take over a tenement building and kill all Straccis *Watch Out! - Survive a shoot-out at Corleone mansion *Who's the String puller? - Find out the Snitch and kill him *Never Betray your Friends - Kill the traitor *Family Problems - Find out who's ratting us out and kill him *Massacres in Old Town and New Town - Kill and chase down the remeaning Cuneos and Straccis *He's My... - Defend the Mansion from Barzinis In USA *Battle of New York (Godfather) - Win the battle *Aliens or Greenmen? - Investigate who took Corleones's limo and kill who took it (Barzinis) *Who needs Citizenship? - Win the battle against cops on Stracci's payroll *Political Problems - Win cops on your side *Presidency Needs Help From Us - Win the battle against president on Cuneo's payroll *Saboteurship - Win the president on your side *First Real Challenge - Act like a part of Barzinis *Battle of Miami - Kill Tony Montana and his loyal top members *Capital of Bluemen - Take over the US Mint and kill all Straccis *The End? (Godfather) - Help Corleones back up *Shakey Mission - Assassinate Don Remigio Tattaglia and his bodyguards *Chicago's Bodyguards - Kill all the street gangs in Chicago *Don's Answer - Blow up Cuneo's Compound in Miami's richest neighborhood *Act IV - Blow up Stracci's hausz in Uptown Heghts in Atantic City *Back to France Ctiy - Return back In Family, again *We'll Take What's Ours - Take over Paris *Revenge is Sweet - Attack the Barzinis cave *We're in deep shit - Escape the cops and kill Jerry Finnigan *Vengeful Assassination - Assassinate Don Paul Fortunato *The Traitor - Execute another traitor *We will not Fail - Murder Rodrigo and Phillip Stracci *Shiny Things - Steal the Paris Diamond from Louvre museum and kill all Straccis, that guarding the museum, after stealing it and get away from museum and from the cops *New Town Murders - Assassinate Don Umberto Stracci and Virgilio Stracci *Battle of Mid Town - Win over Midtown *Message from Miami - Kill Montana's assassins and his son *Corleones rule this City! - Take over France City *Almost at End - Kill whole Fortunato Regime, except Francesco Barzini *Redman's Vengance - Kill Don Giovanni Cuneo and Brunnio Cuneo *No More Cops in France City - Assassinate all police chiefs in France City *Fall from Sweet Grace - Kill the Don, blow up the compound and you will be the acting boss *Stracci Vendetta - Kill Don Johnny Corleone, Anarky and Tweedledee *Cuneo Vendetta - Kill Don Garnet *Barzini Vendetta - Kill Francesco Barzini *Tattaglia Vendetta - Kill Norm Felichelli *Business is Settled - Kill Shraemrock O'Neille, Emilio Wagner/Timothy Boggel and Deadshot *Baptism by Vengeance - Kill all rival families' dons, except Acting Don Flynn *End Of Alliance - Kill Candace Flynn *Torned Strings - Kill The String Pullers *Don of Family - Return to the Compound and become the Don *Don of whole France City - Go to the Bruno's Hotel and become the Don of France City DLC *The Godfather: Gangs of France City *The Godfather: Steelport Show *The Godfather: The Election *The Godfather: Charm City Chronicles Gallery Corleones_on_funeral.jpg|Corleone family scene, which includes the characters from the first game. Tattaglias_tying_up_a_civilian.jpg|The remaining Tattaglia family from sewers. Fight_for_Straccis.png|Stracci family new icon. Cuneo_shot-out_artwork.jpg|Cuneo family shootin'. Pisano_killed.jpg|The Fortunato Regime. Corleones with Jerry.jpg|Corleone family: Santino Corleone, Vito Corleone, officer Jerry Finnigan and Fredo Corleone. Corleone crest.jpg|Corleone's crest. Tattaglias.jpg|The Tattaglia family quote. Tattaglia crest.png|Tattaglia's crest. Stracci's evilness.png|Stracci family's quote. Stracci crest 2.gif|Stracci's crest. Cuneo crest.png|Cuneo family new icon. Barzini crest.gif|Barzini's crest. Barzinis.png|Barzini family's quote. Cuneo family's quote.png|Cuneo family's quote Dimbo.png|Cuneo's crest. Category:Games Category:Future Ideas Category:Real Ideas Category:The Godfather Category:Templates Category:Crossover Mayhem